1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the absorption and transfer of heat and relates particularly to a heat transfer apparatus which may be subjected to a source of heat and in which an expandable fluid medium moves a heat pipe through a wall to transfer such heat to a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many heat exchangers and heat transfer units have been provided for removing heat from a fluid such as a refrigerant, as well as to absorb heat from a heat source and dissipate the same to the atmosphere or transfer the heat to a storage facility. Many of these prior art devices have been utilized primarily to prevent overheating of a machine or other heat source by removing the heat and dissipating the same to atmosphere or to another element as a waste byproduct, while other elements have been utilized primarily to absorb heat from a source and transfer the heat to a storage facility for subsequent use as a source of energy.
Some examples of prior art structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,692,483 to Hedlund; 3,229,755 to Komarow; 3,402,761 to Swet; 3,712,053 to Kofink; 3,812,005 to Hamerdinger et al; and 3,923,038 to Cutchaw.